


The Last Call

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Violence, character's death, fantasy with modern setup, please read the rating and the warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Tino only had some minutes to communicate with his lover. It was the most difficult call that he had ever made.





	The Last Call

The plan didn’t go how they planned. It was a completely disaster. Tino looked around. They were sent to a deathly trap. They were a recognition team to see if there were hidden creatures in that mountain. They were monster hunters after all, but they had always survived. Apparently they were ran out of luck. At least now the place was safe. 

Tino looked at his body. He had an open wound on his torso and he knew he didn’t have a lot of time left. He put a hand in there to try to minimize the blood lost, but he was sure that he wasn’t go to live for more than an half an hour. 

He searched and searched, and he finally saw Magnus laying on the ground. He wasn’t moving.

“Tell Sigurd… Tell Sigurd that I love him” A really weak voice said with the last of his strength. 

“Magnus! Magnus!” Tino shouted a couple of times. Maybe he was just sleeping or taking a nap. Because he didn’t want to believe in the third option. 

But his partner wasn’t responding. Tino realized that he was dead. The tears started to falling down his cheeks. He wasn’t prepared for any of this. But there was no turn around. He had to make a decision. 

He grabbed his phone. That wasn’t the call that he wanted to make, but his husband deserved a goodbye. He just clicked a botton, since he had Berwald on speed dial. 

“Please respond” Tino whispered. Time was becoming a valuable resource that he couldn’t waste at all.

Berwald was on the base camp, waiting for news. Everyone there was starting to get concerned, since the recognition team wasn’t coming out. All of the sudden, there was a call and Berwald answered it as fast as he could.

“Tino?” Berwald was anxious for news. 

Sigurd was also there and when he heard the name “Tino”, he approached Berwald. Magnus wasn’t communicating and Sigurd was worried, since he often called as soon they ended their assigned mission.

Both Berwald and Sigurd were healers, capable of using magic to heal any type of wounds. They often went to any mission that Tino and Magnus had to accomplished, but Magnus thought it would just be a waste of time if they came along.

“Berwald. I’m so glad to hear your voice” Tino was getting scared by the minute, but he tried to hide it from his husband.

“What happened? Are you coming back soon?” Berwald looked at the time. It was almost midnight. 

“I…” Tino couldn’t lie to him. He didn’t want to give Berwald any hope “No. I don’t think that’s possible” 

“What do you mean? You have to come back” Berwald didn’t understand what Tino meant. 

Sigurd overheard it and decided to ask a question. 

“Tino, where’s Magnus?” Sigurd was trying to keep it calm. Maybe he lost his own phone or something.

Tino started to sob. How he was supposed to tell them that Magnus had passed away? 

“He’s near me” Tino looked at Magnus once again. There were no sign of life at all. 

“Can you put him on the phone?” Sigurd knew that he should just wait for Magnus, but he was getting more and more impatient.

Tino took a deep breath.

“I can’t. We…” Tino bit his lower lip. He had to tell Sigurd the truth “We were set up. Magnus took the hardest part. He… He is not moving, Sigurd” He explained. 

Sigurd took a couple of steps away. No, that was impossible. Magnus was the best in his job. There was nobody like him in the business. Sure, injuries happened all the time. But he always recovered.

“I’m sorry, Sigurd” Tino apologized. He closed his eyes, he was getting tired “He told me that he loves you” He remembered. That was the least that he could for his friend.

Sigurd felt like his heart was being ripped apart. He walked away and completely shut. He couldn’t handle it. 

Berwald realized then that he only had some more minutes with Tino. 

“I’m coming to rescue you. Just wait there, okay?” Berwald requested. He knew it was impossible, but there was some hope left. Maybe he could reach them and save at least Tino from death.

“No” Tino knew that Berwald was going to expose himself to an unnecessary danger “Just stay with me on the phone, please”

Berwald closed one of his fists. He felt frustrated. His lover was dying and there was nothing that he could do in that moment. 

“Berwald? Don’t leave me, please” Tino begged him. It was getting hard to breath and he was really scared. He didn’t want to die all by himself. 

“No. I’m here, Tino” Berwald replied “I love you so much, do you understand me?” He was making a real effort in being strong for both. He looked at Sigurd and saw that he was completely broken in a corner.

“I love you too, Berwald. We…” Tino was also making a big effort “I guess, our plans to retire didn’t work out, huh?” He joked. Maybe it wasn’t the moment to do it, but he didn’t want to hear his husband crying. 

“I…” Berwald didn’t know what to say. He wanted to hug Tino in that moment. Even if he tried to enter the mountain, it would take him hours to reach where his husband was “I’m sorry. I have failed you”

Tino smirked. 

“No, you didn’t. We just took…” He was getting even more tired. There was no time to feel regret “I love you, Berwald. It’s getting cold, you know. I didn’t bring more coats with me”

Berwald opened his eyes widely. He knew it was a bad sign. 

“Tino, stay with me” Berwald begged. He wasn’t ready to let Tino go. Not yet.

“Don’t worry anymore, honey. I don’t feel any pain. It’s just cold, so cold. I wish you could hold me in your arms” Tino felt that everything was abandoned him. A bright light all of the sudden appeared in the obscure cave “I love you…” 

“Tino? Tino, please wake up!” Berwald shouted time and time again. But there was no answer. No freaking answer. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
